User blog:Cdk2001/Viewtiful Joe vs Vegeta 2
(Joe) Ha ha, look who's back to get his ass stomped in Ol' Veggie's here to get beat once again Had enough of losing to Goku so you came to lose to me Well, I'm gonna put it into perspective, see? Your rhymes are weak and so are your moves I can dance around you, just let me find a groove You mumble a lot like that shark Gran Bruce I have an unlimited supply of V-Juice To keep this flow going as you stand in awe While I point out your every flaw (Vegeta) What flaws do I have? I'm flawless, dude Don't make fun of a Saiyan, boy, 'cause that's just rude Am I battling you, Joe, or your shitty clone? What's the difference? You both have a whiny-ass tone Like that marshmallow android, I'm gonna blow you to bits You're as dumb as that axe-wielding freak, you can't keep up with my wits Your father turned evil and took over the world And had to go on an adventure with your dorky girl You fought that gay bastard Alastor not once but twice That bitch couldn't last one second against someone of my might You can't touch me, I'm a rap god, bro Get lost before I beat up you and your ho (Joe) Oh, no, you're not getting off like that Calling my girl a ho with that weak-ass crap Let me slap in the face with my fiery hand I'll slow down my words so you'll understand (speaks slowly): You suck, Vegeta, more than Bulma does How can you call yourself a husband if you don't show her any love? Always busy pickin' (speaks normally): fights just to prove that you're so-called tough I've beaten monsters, aliens, tanks, and even Captain Blue Kicking your scrawny ass would be a walk in the park Like the bosses I've faced, you're no bite, just all bark All your boasting and "macho" really makes me want to hurl Every time you lose a fight, you whine and bitch like a girl Speaking of girls, think you can beat mine? Hmmmm, let's see I'm gonna let her take over. Go get 'em, sexy (Sylvia) Ah, yes, it's Sylvia time! Didn't think this chick could bust out some dope-ass rhymes You narcissistic pig, you stupid dipstick You couldn't measure up to Joe's big dick You should've stayed dead when Frieza killed you I was seriously laughing when 18 drilled you Why fuck with the women when they always beat your ass? Start being a gentleman and respect them with some class Hold it there, boy, don't think you've already won That's right, motherfucker, I'm not quite done Your Big Bang Attack is your finishing move? Can't satisfy a girl if you think you're that smooth Replay the last battle, my little Joey won Face it, you can't beat the both of us, hon Here's a final flash, and now I'm done (Joe) My hero (Sylvia) Not bad, huh? (Vegeta) You think your tiny breasts are gonna leave me in a gaze? Well you're wrong, 'cause I'm going through my big titty phase Anyway, you don't wanna see my Big Bang Attack It's a hell of a lot deadlier than your dang attacks Boomerangs and bombs? Weak as shit Your damn gadgets are really no match for my hits I have more macho than you can ever realize Take off the goofy helmets so I can see the fear in your eyes V-Juice won't help you nerds here today I suggest you tuck your tails between your legs and run away Before I have to go Super Saiyan on your asses again So go home, bitches, you lose, I win Category:Blog posts